User blog:Ltearth/The First Development Blog Post!
In this post: Formal Thank Yous Achievements Proper Image Names Code of Conduct Categorizing Weapons Clean-up I would like start off by saying thank you to . You’ve done a great job with the Wiki! I’d also like to thank him for giving me Admin privileges. Together, with his guidance, we will work hard to make this community grow. I would also like to thank those who stop by and help. Every little edit makes a difference because that’s one edit less I have to worry about! Okay, let’s get down to business. Here are some announcements! I hope you all have seen the wonderful achievement system! Yes I know the badges seem small, but the format Wikia puts them distorts them slightly. In the near future I will re-upload slightly larger ones to see if that fixes the problem. There are currently 38 badges for you to collect. Mostly Bronze (10 points) and Silver (50 points). There are some Gold (100 points) and exactly one Platinum (250 points). The Platinum achievement is not easy to retrieve. One must edit the Wiki every day for 365 days straight. The achievement system is still fairly new and is still being developed by Wikia Labs. At the moment all we can do is edit the badge pictures and the names. You can see who is at the top of . To make things fun for everyone, users who rank highest (not including Admins) will receive some visual aesthetics for their user page. We will further get in touch with those users when the time is necessary. Lose your place in the leaderboard and your aesthetics will be taken away! Happy Editing! Images that are uploaded to the Wiki must contain unique, but specific names. Names like “20101023510” or “Apprentice Staff” do not have unique names. This makes placing images difficult on the Wiki. Remember that we are an international community and everyone needs to be able to find the image. A name like “FlamingRedDragonofDeath” is very specific and unique. Users looking for the image of a Flaming Red Dragon of Death (a totally made up name by the way) will know to type that in. Luckily knowing the file extension isn’t a big concern because the rich text editor has the drop down menu of files. Read Code of Conduct for more information. What are we currently working on? Categorizing is key! Please do some research on the categories being used on the Wiki before adding categories to an article. Towers use the category Towers, but Weapons content uses this method: Content|Weapons|(Type)|(Hero Name + Weapons). For example here are the categories for swords: Content|Weapons|Swords|Squire Weapons|Monk Weapons. The games are not content and should be categorized under Game, the same as developers (Trendy) and publishers (Reverb) until if there is a time of multiple many publishers. Mentioning the Weapons was to get you thinking about them. Right we are working on revamping the whole section. We are currently looking for a template or format for them that we like. Don’t be shy to drop any of the Admins a message if you have an idea and don’t know much about CSS or HTML (otherwise good luck editing!) Clean up is right now the biggest drive for the Wiki. We want to clean up poorly formatted articles or add to short ones. How to mark a page as stub can be found in the Code of Conduct. The Wiki needs help from everyone to make this a successful project! If you have any ideas or don’t know how to implement them drop me a message or any member of the . Feedback is greatly encouraged as well. The Admin team would love to hear your thoughts, opinions, and ideas about the Wiki. If you are interested in learning more about CSS you can find many tutorials on the internet. Also soon under the Code of Conduct section of the Wiki is a small section about CSS. There you can learn how to use the simplest CSS tags and functions. Keep an eye out on that. Please be patient with the Wiki as for new features won’t be coming soon. We are all working hard on cleaning the Wiki up. The more you help the faster we can add more fun features! The folks at Wikia are working hard to make new features for us to play with. I want to end by saying thank you. The Wiki can only be at its fullest potential with a great community. And remember that Admins are not here to dictate or tell anyone what to do. Admins are simply just a tool to clean up vandalism and keep the Wiki fresh. You can do anything you want on the Wiki as long as its not harmful. No Wiki can operate without a great community. I end with a quote. “You cannot plough a field by turning it over in your mind.” – Unknown Author Category:News Category:Development Blog Category:Blog posts